


Love isn't only in books

by ziamicalement (orphan_account)



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ziamicalement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est amoureux d'Harry, c'est aussi simple que ça. Mais après une première tentative ratée - il faut dire que Tomlinson est un sportif bourrin qui ne sait pas vraiment s'y prendre en matière de sentiments - il décide d'utiliser une toute autre méthode pour séduire Styles, intello aux grosses lunettes et avide de livres d'amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love isn't only in books

**Author's Note:**

> OS Anniversaire pour Eawy.

 

 

 

_Un livre apporte au lecteur sa vraie histoire. (Alberto Manguel)_

  
  
Les gens le bousculaient sans vergogne. Heureusement, sa grande taille l'épargnait et certains finissaient par s'écarter pour le laisser passer. Il s'avançait alors dans le couloir, entrant dans sa salle de cours, son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, un livre toujours coincé sous le bras. Quelques personnes osaient le montrer du doigt, parler de lui, à voix haute, pour le déconcerter. Il n'en faisait rien, l'habitude avait pris le dessus.  
  
Pourtant, Harry n'était pas un paria. Jeune homme frêle aux boucles indisciplinées, toujours bien habillé, toujours à l'heure. Deux fossettes creusaient ses joues quand il souriait et plusieurs filles étaient raides dingues de lui. Mais Harry était gay, et tout était soudain si compliqué. Aux yeux des autres, il était différent, perdu dans son monde, entre les lignes d'un roman. Le bouclé adorait lire. Il aurait pu passer sa vie le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Et un intellectuel qui préférait les garçons n'était pas toujours bien accepté. Oh, certes, il pouvait parler avec ses camarades de classe, il pouvait travailler avec eux sur un exposé, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Les seuls liens amicaux qu'il se permettait, il les entretenait avec un dénommé Niall, Irlandais de son état, légèrement à l'ouest et lanceur de bonnes blagues à chaque heure de cours.

 

 

•

  
  
Louis n'était pas si différent d'Harry. Mais lui inspirait le respect. Il aimait les hommes, mais il aimait aussi le basketball. Malgré sa petite taille, il était capitaine de son équipe et les autres joueurs l'admiraient. Un sportif, donc, qui n'aimait ni les livres, ni les cours. Qui adorait ne rien faire et discuter de longues heures avec son meilleur ami, Liam, et le petit copain de ce dernier, Zayn, un théâtreux aux discours philosophiques qui fumait autre chose que de la nicotine.  
  
Seulement, un détail clochait dans ce cadre idyllique. Le mois dernier, le mécheux s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux. Il avait anormalement chaud et son cœur battait bien trop vite... en présence d'Harry. Oh, il avait déjà essayé de se contenir, d'être gentil, poli, souriant et de se montrer adorable avec le bouclé aux grandes lunettes. Il en avait résulté qu'il avait sa demande, la semaine précédente, comme un bourrin.  
  
« T'veux pas sortir avec moi ? »  
  
Louis ne savait pas s'y prendre en sentiments amoureux et en belles phrases, c'était un fait. Le jeune garçon dégingandé devant lui – et qui le dépassait de quinze bons centimètres – en avait laissé tomber ses cahiers (quelle idée aussi, d'aller lui demander ça quand il était à son casier pour récupérer un manuel) et s'était effondré au sol pour récupérer ses précieuses affaires, ses boucles cachant son visage rougissant et ses lunettes glissant sur le bout de son nez.

 

 

•

  
  
**\- Le problème, c'est que tu sais pas t'y prendre avec lui.**  
\- J'vais quand même pas apprendre des pages et des pages de textes lyriques et dégoulinants d'amour pour lui faire plaisir.  
\- Bah si.  
  
Zayn était accolé au torse de Liam, assis entre ses jambes et fumait consciencieusement sa cigarette. Il tira une latte et prit enfin le temps de mieux regarder Louis. Ce dernier était de nouveau silencieux et la voix grave du châtain qui annonçait un match à la télévision le soir ne semblait pas même l'intéresser.  
  
 **\- Louis. Styles aime les bouquins, c'est le seul moyen que tu as de le conquérir.**  
\- Mais je déteste lire !  
\- Pourtant...  
  
Le métis leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
 **\- La lecture est une évasion, dans un monde différent de celui-ci, un monde idéal, un endroit féérique qui offre tellement de possibilités. Les livres sont le miroir de notre imagination, comme une confiserie qu'on dégusterait lentement, page après page, pour arriver au bouquet final qui fera palpiter tous nos sens. Lire est un plaisir, une véritable aubaine dont nous ne sommes pas tous nantis dans ce bas-monde. Et pourtant, quel meilleur remède que la lecture pour soigner ses blessures de l'âme, ses coups au cœur, ses...**  
\- Par pitié, Li, fais-le taire.  
  
Le jeune homme attrapa son petit ami par le menton et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'arrêter dans sa tirade. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, le baiser devint plus passionné et Louis plaqua une main sur son front, soupirant.  
  
 **\- Bordel, Liam, j't'avais dit de le faire taire, pas de lui rouler la pelle du siècle.**  
  
Par provocation, le châtain enfouit son visage dans le cou de Zayn qui échappa un gémissement volontaire.  
  
 **\- Mais... Oh, y'a des chambres pour faire ça !**  
\- Frustré.  
  
Le métis repoussa son compagnon et sourit au mécheux.  
  
 **\- Si tu n'étais pas aussi bourrin, tu pourrais faire la même chose avec Harry. Un peu de romantisme, Tomlinson, que diable !**  
  
Louis se renfrogna.  
  
 **\- Mouais.**  
\- En attendant, tu as une idée pour l'approcher sans être aussi... brutal que la dernière fois ?  
\- Je n'étais pas brutal.  
\- Oh, à peine. Limite tu lui as sorti ça comme si tu voulais juste te le taper une nuit. « Une unique nuit dans les bras de son amour perdu, voilà ce à quoi devait s'attendre Harry Styles... »  
\- Ta gueule.  
\- A ce que je vois, la politesse n'est toujours pas ton fort... Ça aussi, faudra le changer. Harry est un garçon sensible et romantique. Il faut l'éblouir avec de belles phrases et des regards tendres. Qu'as-tu comme idée pour l'approcher doucement sans le brusquer comme un animal ?  
\- Justement, j'attendais que tu me souffles quelque chose.  
\- Harry aime lire, c'est une vérité. Tu détestes ça, mais pour l'avoir, il va bien falloir faire quelques petits sacrifices. Il aime beaucoup les bouquins qui traitent d'amours torturés, a dû lire au moins dix fois toutes les œuvres de Shakespeare et sache que ce n'est pas Roméo et Juliette qui est sa préférée mais Le Songe d'une nuit d'été.  
\- Génial, tout ce que j'aime...  
\- Il a aussi une prédilection pour les auteurs français, Hugo en particulier.  
\- Hugo ?  
\- Cherche à Victor Hugo, ça sera mieux. De très belles œuvres, je te les conseille.  
\- Devrais-je te rappeler mes notes pitoyables en français ?  
\- Ton cher et tendre se fera un plaisir de te remettre à niveau une fois que vous serez un couple adorable.

 

 

•

  
  
La sonnerie retentit dans le bâtiment et les élèves sortirent de leurs salles de classe en courant. La journée venait de s'achever et chacun avait hâte de rentrer chez soi. Comme à son habitude, Harry fut le dernier à quitter la pièce. Niall n'avait pu l'attendre. Habitant à l'autre bout de la ville, il ne pouvait se permettre de louper le bus qui le ramenait chez lui. Le bouclé déambula dans les couloirs vides et se dirigea vers son casier. Il déverrouilla le cadenas et attrapa le manuel qui l'intéressait. En tirant un cahier, un bout de papier tomba au sol et il le rattrapa, fronçant les sourcils. Il rangeait toujours consciencieusement ses affaires, que venait faire ce feuillet ici ?  
  
Il le déplia et déchiffra l'écriture qui se voulait soignée.

 

**_"La vie est une fleur. L'amour en est le miel. - Victor Hugo."_ **

  
Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il plaqua le papier contre sa poitrine, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un ne lise par-dessus son épaule. Il jeta des regards furtifs au corridor vide, referma son casier et sortit du lycée à toute vitesse, paniqué, osant à peine relire les mots qui s'inscrivaient peu à peu dans son esprit.

 

 

•

  
  
**\- Alors, t'as un plan ?**  
  
Louis se retourna vers le métis. Zayn avait nonchalamment posé ses jambes sur sa paillasse en attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur de biologie et caressait les cheveux de son petit ami qui révisait rapidement son cours.  
  
 **\- Je laisse faire les choses.**  
  
Le mécheux eut un petit sourire en voyant Harry passer le pas de la porte, la lanière de son sac glissant de son épaule, ses bras remplis de livres empruntés à la bibliothèque. Parmi eux, il aperçut un recueil de Victor Hugo et ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus. Le bouclé déposa son fatras et passa une main dans ses mèches indisciplinées. Louis l'aperçut sortir un bout de papier de sa trousse et le triturer entre ses doigts fins. Il plissa les yeux.  
  
 **\- Si je ne m'abuse, c'est bien ton écriture sur ce morceau de papier qu'il a entre les doigts ?**  
  
Liam s'était détaché de l'emprise du métis qui le prenait trop souvent pour un chaton à caresser à loisir et regardait son meilleur ami.  
  
 **\- Et combien de temps durera ce petit manège ?**  
\- Je n'espère pas prendre des mois...  
\- C'est sûr qu'attendre, ça frustre. Autant moralement que sexuellem...  
\- Tais-toi, Malik.

 

 

•

  
  
Harry craignait d'aller à son casier. Et en même temps, il en mourrait d'envie. Le cours de biologie passa bien trop lentement à son goût et, pour la première fois, il attendit avec impatience la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours, comme tous ses camarades.  
  
Louis surveillait la pendule accrochée au mur de la pièce en même temps que le dos du bouclé qui paraissait aussi nerveux que lui. Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte avant, coure jusqu'à son casier et dépose le second morceau de papier. Seulement il était au fond de la classe, Harry était près de la porte, au second rang et avait une bonne longueur d'avance. Le mécheux se pencha vers son voisin, Liam.  
  
 **\- Mec...**  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Est-ce que tu pourrais... retenir Harry quelques minutes ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête... ? Oh, je vois...  
  
Le châtain hocha la tête, marquant sa compréhension. Le jeune homme put enfin respirer à loisir. La trotteuse de la grande pendule se posa enfin sur le nombre douze et la sonnerie stridente sortit tous les élèves d'une certaine torpeur dans laquelle le cours soporifique de leur professeur les plongeait. D'un bond, Louis attrapa ses affaires, les fourra dans son sac qu'il balança sur son épaule et sortit parmi les premiers de la salle. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut son meilleur ami engager la conversation avec Harry, Zayn pendu à son bras musclé tel une groupie enamourée.  
  
Le mécheux descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée et s'engouffra dans le couloir qui conduisait au casier. D'un geste peu sûr, il sortit le papier soigneusement plié de la poche de son jean, prit le temps de le relire avant de le glisser doucement dans l'interstice de la porte du casier numéro cent soixante-huit.  
  
Le souffle court, il se dépêcha de quitter sa place et sortit dans la cour. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres, sondant l'arrivée du bouclé qui ne tarda pas. Louis s'encoigna dans l'ombre d'un muret et se laissa aller à regarder Harry de loin. Ce dernier venait d'ouvrir son casier et d'y découvrir le second mot. Les livres lui tombèrent des bras et son sac finit par glisser de sa longiligne épaule alors qu'il portait une main tremblante à sa poitrine, guettant un signe suspect de la part des autres élèves qui passaient devant lui.  
  
Personne ne faisait attention, ils donnaient des coups de pieds dans ses bouquins et son sac se retrouva à plusieurs mètres de lui, aux prises avec des joueurs de l'équipe scolaire de football.  
  
 **\- Je te pensais plus soigné, Styles.**  
\- Et moi je te pensais moins con.  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna vers Louis qui venait de miraculeusement apparaître. Le fait d'arriver à peine au menton de son vis-à-vis ne l'empêcha pas de lui faire peur. D'un geste rageur, les sourcils froncés, il lui arracha le sac d'Harry qu'il tenait entre ses mains et les fusilla du regard, lui et son ami.  
  
 **\- Cassez-vous, j'pas besoin d'abrutis dans votre genre.**  
  
Ils détalèrent sans demander leur reste alors que le mécheux s'accroupissait pour aider le jeune homme aux grandes lunettes à ranger ses affaires. Il crut apercevoir le morceau de papier glisser de la poche du jean du bouclé et crut bon de l'attraper pour lui rendre. Mais ce dernier plaqua sa main sur la sienne, l'empêchant de ramasser le précieux feuillet et ils relevèrent la tête en même temps, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les yeux azur de Louis cherchèrent les iris émeraude d'Harry qu'il tentait de cacher sous ses paupières baissées, le rouge lui montant aux joues.  
  
Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas ce jeu, maintenant, dès à présent ? Pourquoi ne se confiait-il pas, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, retirant les lunettes du bouclé qui glissait sur son nez pour l'embrasser ? Pourquoi restait-il là, comme un imbécile, se repassant en boucle les mots qu'ils lui avaient écrit cette fois-ci ?

 

_**"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind. - William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream."** _

  
Ils auraient pu. S'il l'un ou l'autre avait eu le courage, ils auraient pu. Seulement, le temps fut contre eux cette fois-là. Ils furent rappelés à l'ordre dans un monde sans rêve par un agent d'entretien qui souhaitait passer la serpillière dans le couloir. Et les deux adolescents le gênaient avec leurs affaires et leurs livres étalés n'importe où. Le mécheux aida le jeune homme à tout ramasser et s'échappa comme le lâche qu'il était, sans même lui jeter un regard gentil.

 

 

•

  
  
**\- Alors, ça avance ou c'est toujours au point mort ?**  
\- Louis ?  
\- Allô la Terre ? Tomlinson, tu me reçois ?  
\- Lou ?  
\- Bébé, c'est quoi déjà son deuxième prénom ?  
\- William.  
\- Willy, tu...  
\- Qui t'as permis de m'appeler comme ça, sombre crétin ?  
  
Louis venait enfin de sortir de ses songes et Zayn s'en félicita.  
  
 **\- J'sais pas, t'étais ailleurs. Tu penses à ton bouclé dégingandé au regard adorable ?**  
\- Hmf.  
\- C'pas une réponse, ça.  
\- Oui, je pense à lui. Je pense à lui tout le temps si tu veux savoir.  
  
Liam se tourna vers lui.  
  
 **\- C'est fou de te voir aussi accro à quelqu'un.**  
\- Harry est magnifique.  
  
Le châtain sourit.  
  
 **\- C'est vrai qu'il a un bond fond. Et de très jolies jambes.**  
  
Son petit ami réagit au quart de tour et lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes.  
  
 **\- Eh, j'te rappelle que j'suis là, moi !**  
\- Oh, t'es vraiment trop mignon, mon p'tit rebelle jaloux.  
  
Le métis se blottit contre son torse.  
  
 **\- Fais gaffe, j'te surveille.**  
  
Louis soupira.  
  
 **\- Bon, vous allez continuer à vous conter fleurette ou j'peux en placer une ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Harry, sincèrement, j'suis perdu. J'ai l'impression que mon idée est trop... bizarre.**  
\- Elle est ultra-romantique, ton idée. Si Liam avait pu faire la même chose au lieu de me dire les choses cash et de me rouler un patin pendant une soirée, j'aurai été comblé.  
\- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire sur le coup.  
\- Je ne suis pas comme Harry, je suis un homme sûr de moi en quête de sensations fortes. Sensations fortes que tu m'as offertes la nuit d'après puisque...  
\- OH, MAIS JE N'AI PAS ENVIE D'ENTENDRE TOUS VOS DETAILS PRIVES, BON DIEU.  
\- Ok, ok, revenons à Harry et Willy.  
\- Rappelle-moi comme ça encore une fois et j'te jure que Liam retrouvera les morceaux de ton corps disséminés dans toute la ville.

 

 

•

  
  
Louis hésitait. Franchement, cette idée n'était-elle pas la plus stupide qu'il ait eue ? L'interstice du casier était là, devant ses yeux, mais il n'osait pas. Le morceau de papier restait obstinément dans sa main et il s'empêcha de le chiffonner et d'attendre Harry. Il n'était sûrement pas encore temps. Le bouclé ne se doutait peut-être de rien, et il serait effrayé de voir celui qui l'avait à moitié agressé la semaine passée être posté devant son casier.  
  
« Aller, du courage, bon sang. »  
  
Le feuillet glissa enfin dans l'interstice et il soupira. Il n'en manquait plus qu'un, un seul mot qu'il devait encore retravailler et peut-être qu'enfin, il pourrait...  
  
 **\- Euh... excuse-moi ?**  
  
Il tourna la tête, apercevant Niall qui le dévisageait, un sourcil haussé. Louis sursauta brutalement, retenant un cri de surprise.  
  
 **\- Ou... Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu...**  
\- Tu me gènes, j'aimerais accéder à mon casier.  
\- Oh, pardon.  
  
Le mécheux se décala, soudain nerveux. Et si l'Irlandais l'avait vu ? S'il avait compris son petit manège ?  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais devant le casier d'Harry ?**  
\- Rien.  
\- Menteur. J't'ai vu avec tes regards et tes mots doux.  
\- Tu ne lui diras pas ?  
\- Je serais toi, j'me casserais avant qu'il n'arrive.  
  
Louis hésita une fraction de seconde. Il finit par suivre les directives du blond et se dirigea vers la sortie, son cœur menaçant de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique.  
  
Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard à son casier. Niall était en train de refermer le sien et avait repassé son sac sur ses épaules. Le bouclé ouvrit la porte métallique et une étrange chaleur parcourut son corps quand il aperçut un nouveau mot posé bien en évidence sur son livre d'anglais.

 

_**"In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice."** _

  
**\- Pourquoi as-tu un bouquin de Shakespeare avec toi ? Haz ?**  
\- Hein ?  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna vers son camarade de classe. Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours _Le Songe d'une nuit d'été_ sous son bras et que ses mains tremblaient sous l'émotion.  
  
 **\- Tu... tu crois que je me fais des films et que tout ceci est une blague ?**  
  
Il tendit le feuillet à Niall qui feignit de l'examiner soigneusement, sachant pertinemment qui l'avait placé dans le casier du bouclé.  
  
 **\- Je pense que cette personne est sincère.**  
\- Est-ce que tu penses aussi que c'est Louis ?  
\- Louis ?  
  
Il se pencha vers lui, jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui, par peur d'être entendu.  
  
 **\- Louis... Tomlinson. Tu sais, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket ? Tu penses que c'est lui qui... ?**  
\- Pourquoi lui ?  
\- Parce que...  
  
Les joues rougissantes, Harry baissa encore la voix.  
  
 **\- Il n'arrête pas de me regarder depuis un moment, et tu sais... il m'avait demandé, la semaine d'avant, si... enfin, tu vois quoi ? Tu crois que je me fais des idées et qu'il n'en a rien à fiche de moi ?**  
\- Les bouquins d'Hugo et de Shakespeare dans ton casier, c'est pour lui ?  
\- Oui, je... enfin, j'avais pensé... Est-ce que tu peux m'attendre ici ? Demain, la bibliothèque du lycée est fermée à cause des vacances, j'ai un livre à aller chercher ce soir, je...  
\- Orgueil et préjugés, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Le bouclé ne répondit pas, trop occupé à courir jusqu'à la bibliothèque.  
  
 **\- Bon, d'accord.**  
  
L'Irlandais referma le casier de son ami et l'attendit près du portail du lycée, ne tenant pas compte des regards insistants que lui jetait Louis pour savoir si, oui ou non, il avait lâché ce qu'il savait à Harry.

 

 

•

  
  
Harry tapotait nerveusement sur le mur derrière lui. Il restait dix minutes avant que leur professeur n'arrive pour commencer son cours. Il avait dix minutes pour rentrer dans la salle, ne pas tenir compte des regards surpris des autres et se présenter devant Louis, déposer les trois livres devant lui et jauger sa réaction. Peut-être qu'il s'était fourvoyé et qu'il se prendrait le râteau du siècle, c'était le risque à prendre.  
  
Le risque, il le connaissait pour l'avoir lu dans les livres. Il allait l'expérimenter dans la vraie vie. Il inspira et entra dans la classe la tête baissée, comme à son habitude, se dirigeant vers les derniers rangs. Ses camarades s'arrêtèrent dans leur conversation et Zayn donna un soudain coup de coude à son voisin.  
  
 **\- Louis.**  
\- Quoi ?  
  
Le mécheux leva la tête et croisa les yeux émeraude d'Harry. Ses mains étaient parcourues de faibles tremblements et il dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de poser les bouquins sur sa table, par-dessus son cahier. Il joignit ses doigts, essayant de calmer sa respiration précipitée.  
  
 **\- Je suppose que... tu n'as pas lu ces livres en entier, que tu cherchais juste les citations qui... enfin... Je pensais que ça t'intéresserait si...**  
\- Si on les lisait ensemble ? Par contre, j'te préviens, j'suis vraiment une quiche dans la langue de Molière, alors lire du Victor Hugo, un dico franco-anglais à portée de main, n'a pas été facile.  
\- Je t'aiderai. Tu...  
  
Louis se leva et lui tendit la main.  
  
 **\- Viens, allons dehors.**  
\- Ne tardez pas trop, le prof arrive dans moins de sept minutes.  
  
Il se tourna vers Liam et acquiesça avant de nouer ses doigts à ceux du bouclé pour le tirer dans le couloir vide. Ils s'assirent à même le sol, le dos contre le mur et n'osèrent se parler pendant une poignée de secondes. Ce fut le mécheux qui prit la parole, doucement, caressant la main d'Harry du bout du pouce.  
  
 **\- Tu avais deviné ?**  
\- Je m'en doutais.  
\- J'avais l'intention de...  
  
Le bouclé l'arrêta, son index sur ses lèvres. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à sa joue et ils se regardèrent en se souriant. Alors, Louis fit ce dont il avait toujours eu envie ; il retira les lunettes du jeune homme et put l'admirer à loisir.  
  
 **\- T'es encore plus beau sans ces trucs.**  
\- Ces trucs, comme tu dis, me permettent de voir nettement chaque détail de ton visage.  
\- Tu me vois donc très mal maintenant ?  
\- Tu es près de moi, je te vois quand même.  
\- Et le mot que j'avais l'intention de glisser dans ton casier, tu aurais pu le lire sans ?  
\- En me le collant sous le nez, sûrement.  
  
Ils rirent à l'unisson avant que le mécheux ne plaque ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, très doucement. Il glissa sa main sur sa taille svelte et le tira contre lui, sentant les longs doigts du bouclé se faufiler dans ses cheveux bruns. Ils crurent s'embrasser pendant des heures ; en réalité, ils durent s'arrêter quelques minutes plus tard pour reprendre leurs souffles. Louis se recula légèrement et attrapa le feuillet dans sa poche. Il le tendit au jeune homme qui chaussa ses lunettes et déplia le morceau de papier, un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Le mécheux se colla à lui, son menton posé sur son épaule.  
  
 **\- Mais ces mots-là, tu ne les trouveras dans aucun livre. Car ils viennent de mon propre cœur.**

_**"No book can't explain how I love you. - Louis Tomlinson."** _


End file.
